The subject technology generally relates to tethering between computing devices in order to share network connectivity. One computing device may access another computing device's network connection by tethering with the other computing device. A configuration to utilize tethering between these two computing devices may require multiple steps that increase the difficulty of sharing the other computing device's networking connectivity.